deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kiobi20/Top 30 Favorite characters
50 Screw you guys, I'm going home *49 Your music is bad and you should feel bad *48 (sign on his workplace) Do it for her *47 Everything can change *46 Prepare for trouble and make it double To protect the world form devastation To unite all people within our nation To denounce the evils of truth and love To extend our reach to the stars above *45 This is so cool I feel like a secret agent going after kira *44 Why does everyone wants to be Paris Hilton, and nobody wants to be spiderman *43 I remember it so you don't have to *42 Before, she disappeared earlier, I heard my sister voice, She told me to come here tonight, at 9 PM... and one more thing, she asked to take care of you, she meant the office, this office, "insert name here" reporting for duty, Wright & co. Law offices, huh? its got a nice ring to it, oh and lets keep this casual, okay?, pleased to work with you, Nick? *41 No one expects much... not from me theythink a c-class hero won't be much help, I know that better than anyone, I'm not good enough for class b, I'm not good enough, I know that much, I'm awere that I have no chance of beating you, no one needs to tell me ANYTHING LIKE THAT! and ywt I must try, It's not about winning or losing,its about me taking you on right here and right now. *40 Now you shall deal with me oh prince and all the powers of hell. *39 Listen to me, you refugge from a pumpkin patch... THERE. IS. NO. PLAN.! Life is meaningless! CHAOS! the universe has no center! It's creator its a drooling idiot! so repeat after me: the only purpose is no purpose! The only plan is no plan! *38 When'll will my reflection show who I'm inside. *37 I'm not a religious man, but I've read bits and pieces over the years. Curiosity more than faith. But this one story… There was a man, he was traveling from Jerusalem to Jericho when he was set upon by men of ill intent. They stripped the traveler of his clothes, they beat him, and they left him bleeding in the dirt. And a priest happened by, saw the traveler, but he moved to the other side of the road and continued on. And a Levite, a religious functionary, he came to the place, saw the dying traveler, but he, too, moved to the other side of the road, passed him by. But then came a man from Samaria, a Samaritan, a good man. He saw the traveler bleeding in the road and he stopped to aid him without thinking of the circumstance or the difficulty it might bring him. The Samaritan tended to the traveler's wounds, applying oil and wine, and he carried him to an inn, gave him all the money he had for the owner to take care of the traveler, as the Samaritan, he continued on his journey. He did this simply because the traveler was his neighbor. He loved his city and all the people in it. I always thought that I was the Samaritan in that story. It's funny, isn't it? How even the best of men can be deceived by their true nature. What does that mean? It means that I'm not the Samaritan, that I'm not the priest or the Levite…that I am the ill intent who set upon the traveler on a road that he should not have been on! *36 The things I do for love... *35 My mom always said life was like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're gonna get *34 "Have you ever heard about planet vegeta?" "no" "Funny, because I expect that exact to hear the same from the next person I meet when I ask them about namek" *33 Hello Amanda, you don't now me but I know you I want to play a game here's what happens if you lose the device you're wearing is hooked into your upper and lower jaws, when the time on the back goes offyour mouth will be permanently left open, think of it like a reverse bear trap, here I'll show you... There's only one key to open the device its in the stomach of your dead cellmate, look around Amanda know that I'm not lying, better hurry up Live or die make your choice. *32 I believe there's a hero in all of us, that keeps us honest, gives us strenght, makes us noble and finally allows us to die with pride, even though sometimes we have to be steady and give out the thing that we want the most, even our dreams. *31 Please...please teach me to be a doctor! I'll become the all-purpose medicine! I'll become a doctor who can cure anything! I'll cure even a country! Because... Because...there's no disease in thisworld that can't be cured. *30. "I wanna be really strong, just like you mr Takamura, I wanna be a new person... How does it feels to be so strong? How does it feel to be strong like you?" *29 "Got it memorized" *28 "For the record, I failed the graduation exam 3 times, because there's this one jutsu that it's always on the exam, and it trip me up every time, it was the one jutsu that I just couldn't master... my clones were pathetic, that's right I failed the Shadow clone jutsu every time, so don't some whinning to me about this destiny stuff, and stop trying to tell me you can't change what you're" *27 "Because I want to live up to everyone's expectations... I want to be able to smile... and respond to them... to be a cool hero... that's what I want to be! *26 "Enough of this game goku, you're wrong about your son gohan may have that power but it doesn't matter he doesn't thirst for battle and mayhem, he's not a fighter like you... do you want to know what he's thinking, he's not thinking about strenght and or competetion, he's wondering why his father it's standing there letting him die, and so your son may be the most powerfull person in the world but it's also a scared 11 year old boy... I rather die that wait" *25 "I'm gonna be king of the pirates" *24 "I know it's not a game Hank, but I can do more that make money and take meetings, together we can do more, and we can have fun doing it" *23 "You're under arrest" "for what? wurting your fwwelings?" "Felony tax evasion... Yeah 200 dollars a day, 365 days a year, since you were 12, 2 decades of time, 20, that will be 1,460,000, I mean I'm just a dumb bunny but we're good at multiplying" *22 ="AAAH HOO HOO HOOEY!"= *21 "I felt it the very moment I realised how happy I was to hear you... to see you... how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside me, when I realised that you all... are my friends!" *20 "you stupid bitch! you filthy slut! I'll teach you to fuck with me" *19 "avengers, defenders, thunderbolts, I make every team better" *18 "Dreams save us. Dreams lift us up and transform us. And on my soul, I swear... until my dream of a world where dignity, honor and justice becomes the reality we all share -- I'll never stop fighting." *17 Sweetie go get mommy's bazooka" *16 "hello batman, this is it the end of the game I'm a little sad actually you were a worthy opponent but then I told you I would make a killing in the toy fair" *15 "Ok know listen, I believe that if we were to come to blows I would come up short, no pun intended" "ha he's funny" "roll it back pintsize we're not gonna fight you, you're about as threatning as a cocker spaniel" "You bring up a fantastic point, so I shall continue to stand here and do nothing" "sounds good, we're gonna go kill goku" "I, urrmgg... arrgh. dammit you can't kill goku" "yeah, pretty sure we can" "ok, but you shouldn't" "he makes a fair point, but I inssit that we still kill son goku under the grounds that I want to" "well you heard the mandroid hands are tied" "If... that's your answer then I will... be forced to stop you" *14 "sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness" *13 "(as he's leaving) water tribe" *12 ="oh Master bruce, I'm so very sorry, I could never replace them, but I promise you I will neve ever leave your side, please master bruce be strong"= *11 "(gives you a deathly stare as he passes you by on a go kart)" *10 “Doesn't matter what the press says. Doesn't matter what the politicians or the mobs say. Doesn't matter if the whole country decides that something wrong is something right. This nation was founded on one principle above all else: The requirement that we stand up for what we believe, no matter the odds or the consequences. When the mob and the press and the whole world tell you to move, your job is to plant yourself like a tree beside the river of truth, and tell the whole world -- "No, YOU move.” *9 "I wanna prove I can be a great ninja as well even if I don't have any genjutsu or ninjutsu" *8 "Luffy! I can't go along with you anymore sorry to cause to trouble until the end, it's true that the ship belongs to you, the captain, so fight me... Monkey D. Luffy, fight a duel with me... At 10 0'clock I will come back here, then we'll fight a duel over the merry, that's the end of the bond between you guys and me" *7 "Merlina, every world has its end, I know thats kinda sad but, that's why we have to live life to the fullest in the time we have, at least that's what I figure. *6 "I want the truth and nothing but the truth" *5 "Miss van dyne, I'm not some common criminal that can be distracted by your prattling, you're nothing to (insert name here) and your pathetic attempts to play mind games with me amount to exactly less than nothing so please stop embarrasing yourself" *4 "I wanna fly high, so I can reachthe highest above the heavens, somebody will be waiting for me so I, I gotta fly higher, gotta keep going, everything it's a brand new challenge for me, I will believe in myself, this is the only star for me. *3 "Don't make me angry you wouldn't like me when I'm angry" *2 "Memories can be vile. Repulsive little brutes, like children I suppose. But can we live without them? Memories are what our reason is based upon. If we can't face them, we deny reason itself! Although, why not? We aren't contractually tied down to rationality. There is no sanity clause. So when you find yourself locked down in an unpleasant train of thought, heading for the places in your past where the screaming is unbearable, remember: There's always madness. You can just step outside and close the door, and all those dreadful things that happened, you can lock them away. Madness... is an emergency exit." '' '' *1. "My fault, all my fault! if only I had stopped him when I could have! but I didn't, and now, my uncle it's dead" Category:Blog posts